The invention relates to cooking utensils and particularly utensils having a heat source integral therewith. The prior art includes various apparatus which include an integral heat source. Electric coffee pots and electric tea kettles are well known. Other apparatus having a general relationship to this sort of apparatus include that shown in the following U.S. patents: Garrett, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,835; Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 929,949; Tylle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,756; Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,165; and Guerrero, U.S. Pat No. 3,608,538. Electrically powered apparatus of the type heretofore known such as that used in coffee pots and tea pots do not provide sufficient flexibility for many applications. More particularly it is limited to use in those applications where an electrical receptacle is conveniently at hand. A further problem exists in that even in those locations where an electrical receptacle may be disposed within the same room it may be inconvenient to provide extension cords or even place cords in a position where they may be dangerous to individuals within the room because of the hazard presented by potential tripping. Another problem of course exists where it is desired to use such apparatus in locations where there is no electric source such as camping, picnicing or the like.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which is convenient to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which may be utilized without the necessity for providing a separate burner.